Diskussion:Kanchi
was is denn das?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 14:20, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :und könnte ihr noch kategorien einfügen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:22, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ganz plumb würde ich darauf schließen, dass es das ist, was man vermutet wenn man den text liest. Wir hatten es vorher immer Sensor-Shinobi zugeschrieben. Halt die Fähigkeit Chakra zuzuordnet, etc. Oo Ist der Artikel so schwer zu enträtseln?^^ Sum2k3 14:25, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) sollen wir es als Nin-Jutsu einstufen? und wer kann das noch alles? bei denen sollten wir es auch einfügen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:30, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Also zum Namen: der deutsche Manga nennt es Erkennungssinn, da wir alle die englischen Internetversionen lesen sagt euch der Name "Sensor" wahrscheinlich mehr. In der englischen Wiki steht wer das noch alles kann, ich mach da in naher Zukunft noch eine Tabelle dazu. Mit der Einstufung bin ich mir auch nicht so sicher, es könnte auch einfach nur eine generelle Fähigkeit sein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 14:41, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) na was es ist weiß ich, den namen fand ich jetzt nich so sah zuerst nach so nem ip-benutzerartikel aus^^[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:16, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- also ich glaube wir können es unter nin-jutsu verbuchen. i-wohin muss es rein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:51, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Die Sache ist aber, dass es sich bisher eher als normale Fähigkeit präsentiert, ohne eine Aktivierung oder sonstiges, was auf ein Jutsu schließen lassen würde. Klar, ausschließen kann mans nicht, aber es gibt bisher auch keine stichhaltigen Beweise...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:37, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::dann muss man i-welche andere kategorie dafür finden, so einfach darf es nicht stehen bleiben. man kann ja zur not eine kategorie "Fähigkeit" erstellen und diese auf Jutsu-Guide verlinken wenn sich nichts anderes dafür findet. PS: an welcher stelle im manga wird es so genannt? so könnte ich auch den/die jap. namen/bezeichnung nachschauen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:02, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Haben wir denn echt garkeine Kategorie die dazu passt? Kapitel 464 iwo in der Mitte. Einmal sagt es Fuu und kurz darauf nochmal Ao.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 19:35, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :na was ist das den? kein hiden, kein Kekkei Genkai, kein nin-jutsu, nur ne fähigkeit einiger shinobi, soetwas hatten wir bisher noch nicht, deshalb würde ich sagen müssen wir eine neue kategorie aufmachen! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:32, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) das komische ist, dass es im manga nie um den "erkennungssinn" als alleinstehenden begriff ging (zumindest nicht in 464), im manga auf jap. ging es immer um shinobi, die "kanchi taipu" sind, also "sensor-typ" shinobi oder halt shinobi mit erkennungssinn. aber ich schätze das reicht auch aus. und da es überall "Kanchi" (wahrnehmung, empfindung) heißt, könnte man es eben in kanchi umbenennen, schätze ich :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:41, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) solangsam sollten wir uns entscheiden in welche kategorie der artikel soll [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:20, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ich verbuche es erstmal unter "übersicht", wenn jemand ne bessere idee hat, kanns ändern. was ist mit der umbenennung in "Kanchi"? für mich gar keine frage weil es im manga (auf jap.) auch so überall steht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:34, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :mit der jap. bezeichnung kenne ich mich nicht aus, aber wenn du meinst, dass es in jap. so heist und es im manga so steht dann änder es [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:04, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) hi kann man das nicht als eine Kekkei Genkai verbuchen es ist ja eine spezielle Fähigkeit von bestimmten Personen. das einzige wo dies nicht zu trifft währe bei Naruto. er kann nur im Sennin Moodo Personen auf spühren. :Nein, denn ein kekkei Genkai ist eine vererbete fähigkeit, die nur in einem bestimmten clan weitervererbt wird. Es gibt aber viele verschieden shinobis, die diese fähigkeit haben. Die shinobis sind in keinem gemeinsamen clan, nicht einmal im gemeinsam dorf. Für mich scheint es, als ob sie eine besondere begabung dafür haben ( so wie z.B Sakura eine besondere begabung für Gen-jutsus hat) die man trainieren kann. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:43, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) man könnte den artikel in die Kategorie Sonstiges einsortieren. --Revan55 17:54, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :hab dann alles dementsprechend geändert. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:28, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) @MegaPimpf aber nicht jedes mal wird ein Kekkei Genkai in einem Clan oder in die nächsten Generation immer weiter gegeben oder vererbt. Bsp: * der 4 Kazekage hat das Kekkei Genkai Jiton seine Kinder: Temari, Kankuro und Gaara (der 5. Kazekage ist) haben Jiton aber nicht * Tsunade ist die Enkelin von 1.Hokage und er hatte als Kekkei Genkai Holz sie hat es nicht :das es nicht immer weiterverbt wird ist klar! aber ein kekkei Genkai ist nur in einem clan, diejenigen, die dieses Kekkei Genkai bsitzen müssen mit einander verwandt sein, da es etwas mit denen Genen und der DNS zu tun hat [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:45, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::@unangemeldeten benutzer: wenn du einen kommentar hinterlässt pass bitte auf, dass du den post des vorigen users nicht löschst. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:05, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- sind tobirama und minato sensor-typen?? die beiden können doch mit einem Finger, wenn sie den Boden berühren, chakra orten und auch bestimmen wie viele gegner es sind. oder ist es eine spezielle technik?? im neusten Kapitel 620 konnte tobirama auch spüren aus welcher richtung das chakra kam und sogar madaras chakra dabei herausfiltern oder liegt das nur am gewaltigen chakra, welches madara ausströmt [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 09:28, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :ja, das alles ist nicht einfach, vor allem jetzt mit den neuen kapiteln. bei tobirama und minato war das bisher eine fähigkeit/technik, bei der sie den finger an den boden legten. in 620 spüren sie es auch so. keine ahnung, ob das vielleicht nicht einfach an den gewaltigen juubi/madara/kyuubi/naruto-chakren liegt. denn auch oro, sasuke und co konnten diese spüren und sie alle sind keine sensor-shinobi. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:49, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Naja beim englischen Wiki wird Tobirama als Sensor Typ klassifiziert hingegen ist dies bei Minato dort nicht der Fall :X-- PSPMAN 13:56, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Madara? Laut englischem Narutopedia ist auch Madara ein Ninja mit Erkennungssinn, weiß jemand in welchem Kapitel das zu sehen ist? Im Anime ist das glaube ich noch nicht zu sehen gewesen.. YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 17:24, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Weiß nicht mehr das Kapitel, aber er spürt das Hashi kommt im Gegensatz zu den Anderen...selbst Naruto spürt es erst nach ihm...--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 17:51, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Gefunden: http://www.mangapanda.com/naruto/628/12 / http://www.mangapanda.com/naruto/628/13--[[Datei:PSPMAN2.png]][[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 18:09, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Genau da, danke :D Ich hatte anfangs angenommen, dass Madara das sowieso wegen dem Eremiten-Modus beherrscht, aber der kann das scheinbar tatsächlich auch so :D Soll das schon zum Artikel hinzugefügt werden? YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 18:43, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :? Madara beherrscht den Sennin Moodo nicht, das war Hashirama. Und das kannst du gern machen, einfach als Spoiler sowie Tobirama.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 18:50, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ach stimmt, er hat ja nur Hashiramas Senjutsu-Chakra absorbiert, oder? YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 18:56, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Aktualisieren Ich hab' vor, die Seite noch etwas mehr zu aktualisieren (Englisches Narutopedia als Anhaltspunkt) und demnach würde ich dann Obito (als Spolier), Sagan, Zetsu und Yuugao (als Filler) hinzufügen; wollte vorher aber nochmal fragen, ob jemand weiß, wann zu sehen ist, dass Yuugao den Spürsinn hat. Des Weiteren würde ich dann noch als Variationen des Spürsinn Kanchi Denden und Nikudan Yo-Yo hinzufügen, wobei ich mir bei Nikudan Yo-Yo nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das da wirklich hingehört.. Danke schonmal im Vorraus. YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 18:43, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Motoi ist kein Sensor ?! Ich glaube Motoi ist kein Sensor Typ und werde ihn in den nächsten tagen rausnehmen, falls keiner was dagegen hat. Als Kisame flieht, sagt er, dass er Kisame nicht mehr spüren wird, falls er die Insel verlässt. Anscheinend konnte er Kisame nur innerhalb der Inselbarriere spüren. Wenn man dieser Logik folgt, wäre Jiraiya wegen dem Kekkai: Tengai Houjin auch ein Sensor Typ, aber er ist es nicht. Daher denke ich das Motoi etwas ähnliches einsetzt und auch kein "reiner" Sensor ist. Und kann jemand sagen wo Kabuto nochmal beweisbar die Kanchi Fähigkeit einsetzt(ohne den Sennin Moodo)?--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 22:43, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :motoi hat nicht nur kisame, sondern auch kabuto gespürt bzw nicht mehr, als dieser mit der schlange verschwand. und kabuto kann - wenn auch im sennin moodo - andere spüren ...und zwar nachweisbar. mag sein, dass andere es auch können, aber nachgewiesen ist es nicht (nicht bei allesn). naruto z.B kann auch im sennin moodo andere nicht spüren. oder etwa doch? (nagato konnte er nur finden, weil er dessen chakra durch rods zurückverfolgte). also ist es bei kabuto auch legitim. solche sachen wie sennin moodo sind zusätzliche fähigkeiten, mit denen man auch kanchi beherrscht. also ist alles in ordnung. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 00:32, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC)